VOX Box: Countdown 5 - May
Characters * Batman * Robin * Commissioner J. Gordon * Sonia Alcana * Harvey Bullock Location * GCPD Central Rooftop, Gotham City, NJ * May 21st 2016, 0201 Local Time VOX Archive * Jim Gordon: footsteps * Harvey Bullock: scoff The commisioner looks nervous. jigling, keys jigling * Sonia Alcana: What makes you say that? * Jim Gordon: footsteps * Harvey Bullock: He's pacing... He always paces when he's nervous. jigling, keys jigling * Sonia Alcana: sigh And you? Are you nervous, too? * Harvey Bullock: scoff What? Me? Nervous? jigling, keys jigling What do I got to be nervous about? jigling * Jim Gordon: footsteps He's never this late... Not unless something's wrong. pacing footsteps * Sonia Alcana: Maybe... Maybe you're worried that something happened to the Batman? * Harvey Bullock: scoff As if I care what happens to that pointy-eared know-it-all. jigling * Sonia Alcana: Yeah? And you're playing with those keys because... you like the sound? * Harvey Bullock: keys jigling, coff, groan You don't know me, Detective Alcana. So I'll say this one. I don't get nervous... and I sure as hell wouldn't be worried about Batman. Look, we don't always see eye to eye, me and him... But in all my years with this department, I've come to realize he ain't all bad... at least as far as weirdos that dress up in silly costumes go, he's better than most... sigh Trust me, he'll show... and when he does, you let me do the talking. Okay? * Sonia Alcana: Turn around. * Harvey Bullock: Huh? shuffling * Batman: Hello, Bullock. * Harvey Bullock: When'd you get here? * Jim Gordon: footsteps It doesn't matter. He's here now. That's what important. * Batman: Apologies for being late, Commissioner. I was on a date. * Sonia Alcana: whisper: Did he say a date? * Harvey Bullock: whisper: That's a new one for me, too. * Jim Gordon: Oh, uh... Not a problem... Sorry to take you away from that. * Robin: throat, footsteps Doesn't matter. You lit the Signal for a reason. Let's talk about that. What did you find-? * Batman: Robin... * Robin: scoff What? It's been a full day. Surely they've got some leads on the dock shooting by now. * Batman: Robin, stand down. * Robin: footsteps * Batman: Apologies... Now, Commissioner, how can we help? * Jim Gordon: Well, the kid's right. shuffling We did find something. * Batman: A match to the blood? * Jim Gordon: Actually, no... According to Corrigan, the blood's been treated with an enxyme. It makes testing it impossible with modern technology. Almost like the blood's been encrypted. * Batman: Is that so? Huh... shuffling So it's a dead-end then? * Jim Gordon: Yes and no... I vaguely remembered a case when I was a desk sargeant about something similar to that. Back in... Oh, must've been '97, '98, or thereabouts. WayneTech was working on something just that. A biosynthetic enzyme that you could inject into a person to hide their DNA. It was meant for the CIA or something, only thing was there was a break-in and all the technology and research was stolen... or went up in the fire. * Batman: You're thinking this is somehow connected to a... nearly twenty year old case? * Jim Gordon: Well, you and I both know this isn't the first time we've run into 'phantom blood'. In fact, it's shown up at quite a few crime scenes over the years... and usually it's those crime scenes where we know for damn certain you were there. * Robin: whisper: I think he knows... * Batman: Commissioner, I- * Jim Gordon: No need to explain. I never confronted you about this because it wasn't my business. I really don't want to know. scoff But when Wayne came out and said he'd been financing you for years, it all made sense. * Batman: Commissioner- * Jim Gordon: footsteps whisper: Between you and me, for a while I used to be convinced you were Bruce Wayne... chuckle As far-fetched as that sounds, I know... But there's no need to deny it now. I'm not going to arrest you for arson or Bruce Wayne for filing a false report, even if I could ignore the statute of limitations. Which I can't. * Batman: Commissioner, I think I need- * Jim Gordon: The blood we found at the docks. You know something about it you're not sharing with us. Isn't that right? I get that. You're protecting one of your own, aren't you? I've noticed you've been expanding your operation recently. I'm all for it... and while I'll respect you and your... organization's unique need for privacy and discretion, but I need to know that this mystery blood is yours or someone in your outfit. I can't have a terrorist or serial killer on the loose who we can't catch because we can't test his blood. * Batman: It's one of our own. * Jim Gordon: sigh That's a relief... They okay? * Batman: They're missing. * Jim Gordon: I'm... I'm sorry to hear that. Do you need our help? * Batman: We've got it covered... Thank you. Was... Was there anything else you needed? * Jim Gordon: Yes, actually... While we were canvasing the area around the docks where we found that blood, Bullock noticed some unusual activity at a warehouse nearby. * Harvey Bullock: It being Gotham, I almost ignored it... footsteps Good thing, I didn't, though. slapping wood Found two guys trying to haul this out of a shipping container and put it in the back of a truck. I approached them and asked them if they happened to see anything or hear anything the night before. And guess what they did? * Robin: Dropped it and ran? * Harvey Bullock: Nah, creaks they opened this up, pulled one of these bad boys out, and tried to light me up. You believe that? * Batman: 2 instances Do you mind if I-? * Jim Gordon: No, of course not. Wouldn't have brought it up here if we didn't want your opinion. * Harvey Bullock: Stuff's outta Star Trek, ain't it? I would've thought they were toys if I didn't see them in action firsthand... * Robin: clatter This is a plasma rifle... Not similar to anything of Earth-based manufacture. Alien origin, most likely. * Batman: clatter Some of this is very similar to Tamaranean technology... * Robin: Impossible to be certain. * Batman: Whateverthe case, I bet this thing could take out a tank at two-hundred yards. * Sonia Alcana: More like five hundred. * 3.4 seconds * Sonia Alcana: What? I tested one out... on the gun range... or what used to be a gun range. The back wall needs repairs. * Jim Gordon: This is one of our newest, Batman. Detective Sonia Alcana. She's with the gang taskforce. * Batman: Not the Major Crime Unit? * Jim Gordon: She'll be assisting with this case. She was investigating these gunrunners herself. Alcana almost made the bust when Bullock wandered into her stakeout. Sonia here put down one and put the other in the hospital. Only been a detective for a few months and already she's saved Harv's life and Hady's already planning to put to give her a plaque. * Batman: Impressive work, detective. * Sonia Alcana: Yes, well, these... uh... alien weapons aren't all that we found. We also found crates filled up with BG-40 Toastmasters and several surface to air missile launchers already loaded in their truck. * Batman: clatter Do we believe the gunrunners are involved in this shooting? * Harvey Bullock: I doubt it, but I've got some unies watching the driver in the ICU. I'll question him as soon as he wakes. jingling * Batman: keys jangling * Harvey Bullock: '''Hey! * '''Batman: Where'd you get these? jangling * Harvey Bullock: From the driver's prsonal effects. Tow truck got held up so I had to drive the truck down to the impound lot myself. * Batman: Catch. jangling * Harvey Bullock: keys jangling * Batman: I'll get back to you, Commissioner. footsteps Come on, Robin. * Harvey Bullock: Sheesh, what was all that about? jangling * Sonia Alcana: Wait, let me see those keys... keys jangling Wait a minute... breath: I've seen this keychain before... Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Countdown 4 - April. * Story continues in VOX Box: Countdown 6 - June. Links and References * VOX Box: Countdown 5 - May Category:VOX Box Category:Dick Grayson/Appearances Category:Damian Wayne/Appearances Category:Jim Gordon/Appearances Category:Sonia Alcana/Appearances Category:Harvey Bullock/Appearances Category:GCPD/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:GCPD Central/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances